DASI
by jeonukim
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo mengalami Jatuh cinta dan patah hati secara bersamaan, bahkan ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh sang musuh bebuyutan, Kim Mingyu. [MEANIE, JEONGCHEOL, and the other cast, Jeonukim presents][SEQUEL UPDATE]
1. Chapter 1

**~DASI~**

 **Pairing: Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo**

 **MEANIE**

 **Genre: Teenager Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning: BoyXBoy, YAOI, TYPO BERTEBARAN**

 **ONESHOOT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Beradaptasi di tempat baru tidaklah mudah, terlebih lagi jika bahasa yang biasa di gunakan berbeda dengan bahasa orang orang di tempat baru. Itu baru masalah bahasa. Lalu bagaimana dengan budaya, kebiasaan, aturan dan lain lain nya?

Wonwoo berpikir sangat keras untuk hal itu, semuanya.

Berawal dari dipindah tugaskan pekerjaan sang ayah dari Nottingham, Inggris ke Seoul, dan tentu saja kepindahan keluarga mereka akan menjadi sangat mudah mengingat keluarga mereka memang berdarah asli Korea Selatan.

Ia masih 14 tahun saat itu.

Tapi dengan otak jeniusnya ia pasti memiliki kekhawatiran tersendiri mengenai pindah ke tempat baru. Bukan ia tak suka, tentu saja ia suka karena neneknya di Seoul sangat baik dan sayang padanya.

Wonwoo hanya merasa nyaman tinggal di Nottingham, lagi pula dia sedikit kesusahan berbicara bahasa Korea.

Terlepas dari keseharian sang ibu yang selalu berbicara dan mengomel menggunakan bahasa Korea, sedikit banyaknya Wonwoo tau bagaimana caranya mengumpat dengan bahasa itu.

.

Wonwoo bukan lah tipe orang yang gampang bergaul,

Tidak, dia tidak introvert, dia hanya sedikit malas bergaul.

Menurutnya, banyak teman maka akan banyak masalah.

Pindah ke Seoul berarti ia juga akan jauh dari Vincent dan Joshua, sahabat baiknya. Mereka terlalu mengerti kebiasaan satu sama lain hingga enggan terpisahkan.

Wonwoo bertemu Vincent dan Joshua saat ia mendapatkan kelas akselerasi di usianya yang ke 11, ya mereka berdua lebih tua satu tahun di atas Wonwoo.

Jadi anggap saja mereka baik pada Wonwoo dan Wonwoo menyukai berteman dengan 'Hyung nya' sebut saja begitu.

Dan saat hari pindahan tiba, Vincent menjadi sangat cengeng. Dia selalu membuat dirinya terlihat 'manly', tapi untuk kepergian Wonwoo, Vincent menjadi anak laki laki yang 'girly'.

Joshua yang memang paling dewasa di sana tidak secengeng Vincent, meskipun ia sangat ingin menangis mengetahui sahabat baiknya akan pindah ke luar negeri. Yang pasti mereka akan sulit bertemu setelah ini.

.

.

Kekhawatiran Wonwoo sedikit banyaknya terjadi saat ia pindah ke Seoul, terlebih saat semua orang mengetahui jika ia adalah anak akselerasi. Banyak teman sekelasnya yang berbuat seenak hati padanya, mereka bilang di tempat ini yang usianya paling muda harus hormat dengan yang lebih tua, atau apapun yang menyangkut masalah usia.

Apa apaan itu?, batin Wonwoo kesal.

Sungguh Wonwoo benci itu.

Sejak awal ia memang tidak menyetujui untuk pindah ke Seoul, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ibunya terlalu ganas dan pandai merayu.

Masalahnya tidak hanya berhenti di situ saja, sejak kelas satu SMA ia memiliki seorang 'musuh', sebut saja begitu.

Awalnya ia tak yakin menyebut orang itu musuh, karena Wonwoo merasa ia tidak pernah mengganggu dan di ganggu anak itu pada awalnya. Bahkan Wonwoo ragu mereka saling kenal.

Namun pada semester ke dua di bangku kelas satu, Wonwoo menjadi amat sangat yakin menyebut anak itu 'Musuh' nya.

Anak laki laki itu bernama Kim Mingyu.

Mingyu selalu mencari masalah dengannya, bahkan sudah dua kali Mingyu dan Wonwoo 'si anak pindahaan' ini masuk ruang bimbingan konseling karena berkelahi.

Mingyu juga selalu memanggil Wonwoo dengan sebutan 'si anak pindahaan', bahkan mungkin Mingyu sangat jarang memanggil nama Wonwoo.

.

Wonwoo sendiri tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya masalah anak itu dengannya. Pernah satu kali Wonwoo bertanya pada Mingyu kenapa selalu mengganggunya.

"Karena kau memang pantas di ganggu! Jadi terserah pada ku jika aku ingin mengganggumu!"

Dan jawaban sengit itulah yang Wonwoo terima.

.

.

Namun Wonwoo masih tidak yakin jika hanya itu alasannya, Mingyu itu anak yang pintar, dan dengan orang lain perilakunya juga baik. Hanya dengannya saja Mingyu selalu bersikap anarkis.

"Jeonghan hyung, aku lelah bertengkar terus dengan si Kim itu!" adu Wonwoo pada Jeonghan teman dekatnya saat mereka berdua makan siang di kantin.

"Kim? Kim siapa yang kau maksud? Kim Jongdae? Kim Jonghyun? Atau Mr. Kim guru matematika kita? Tapi ku rasa jika itu Mr. Kim tidak mungkin, kau kan anak emasnya!" kata Jeonghan polos, terlalu polos memang.

"Bukan, memang Kim siapa lagi yang sering bertengkar dengan ku hyung?"

Jeonghan tidak langsung menjawab dan berpikir.

"Ya Tuhan, cara berpikirmu seperti siput!"

"YA SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT SIPUT!"

Wonwoo hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Jeonghan.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja hyung. Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu Hannie hyung?"

Jeonghan pun menyingkirkan tangan Wonwoo yang mencolek colek dagunya, sungguh ia malu, terlebih lagi Wonwoo memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hannie', panggilan yang biasa keluar dari mulut seorang Choi Seungcheol untuk mengganggunya.

"Hentikan itu Wonwoo, atau aku tidak akan menjawab!"

"Baiklah baiklah, cepat jawab!"

"Ku rasa Mingyu tidak menyukai mu karena kau selalu mendapat peringkat pertama, dulu sejak smp aku satu sekolah dengannya. Dia itu anak paling pintar di sekolah, dan sekarang ada kau yang secara tidak langsung menggeser posisinya. Mungkin saja karena itu dia tidak menyukaimu!"

Wonwoo termenung memikirkannya, benar juga apa kata Jeonghan. Mingyu selalu mendapatkan peringkat dua, satu tingkat dibawahnya.

Wonwoo pun hanya bisa menghela nafas, jika itu penyebabnya ia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa, tidak mungkin kan dia mengalah agar Mingyu mendapat peringkat satu.

"Tapi Won, kalau masalah peringkat seharusnya dia tidak harus mengganggumu sampai seperti itu! Karena meurutku lagi, Mingyu itu keterlaluan jika mengganggumu hanya karena peringkat! Dia itu orang baik, jadi kurasa ada sebab lainnya, tapi aku tidak tau apa itu!"

"Sebab lainnya?"

"Um, mungkin! Sudahlah Wonwoo cepat habiskan makananmu, istirahat sudah mau selesai!"

.

.

Hari rabu merupakan hari yang sibuk untuk Wonwoo, semenjak naik kelas dua ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti ekskul basket. Meskipun begitu ia sangat jarang bermain langsung di lapangan, ia memiliki posisi sebagai manager basket sekolah mereka.

Tugas wajibnya memang hanya mengatur jadwal latihan dan bertanding tim basket mereka, tapi pada kenyataannya selain mengatur, Wonwoo juga sering kerepotan membereskan dan membawa barang barang keperluan para pemain.

Istilah kasarnya Wonwoo itu terlihat seperti pembantu, namun Wonwoo sendiri tidak pernah mengeluh, ia menyukai kesibukannya itu.

Seperti saat ini, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore dan Wonwoo masih harus membereskan bola basket di ruang indor lapangan basket sekolah nya seorang diri. Bola yang banyak dan menyebar di seluruh sudut ruangan makin memperlambat pekerjaannya, lapangan itu tidak sempit, sehingga memerlukan waktu untuk menjangkau bola satu dan bola lainnya. Belum lagi ia harus menyusun bola bola itu di keranjang dan membawanya kembali ke lemari tempat penyimpanan bola.

Tanpa Wonwoo sadari sepasang mata memperhatikannya sejak tadi, Wonwoo terlalu lelah untuk mengetahui eksistensi seorang laki laki yang duduk di bangku penonton paling atas.

Laki laki itu Kim Mingyu.

"Tak ku sangka orang sepintar dirimu mau menjadi pesuruh tanpa di bayar, Uh, mengenaskan sekali!"

Suara itu menggema di ruangan indor yang sepi, dan membuat Wonwoo terlonjak kaget tentu saja, dan sejenak ia mencari sumber suara dan menemukan seseorang di sudut bangku penonton.

Memang jika tidak di lihat baik baik Wonwoo tidak akan menyadari jika ada seseorang disana.

"Mau apa kau? Bisa kah sehari saja kau bersikap baik padaku!"

"Mengganggumu tentu saja, dan tidak!" jawab orang itu singkat padat dan sinis.

Wonwoo menghela nafas berat dan mencoba untuk tidak menanggapi Mingyu, Mingyu sendiri juga tidak melakukan apa apa lagi setelahnya. Yang ia lakukan hanya memperhatikan Wonwoo tanpa ada niatan untuk membantu.

Namun setelah Wonwoo menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan bergegas untuk pulang, Mingyu juga ikut beranjak dari tempatnya.

.

Wonwoo terus saja menekuk wajahnya, hatinya sedang kesal karena sedari tadi Mingyu mengikutinya hingga ke halte.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Kau mau merampokku ya?"

Bukannya menjawab Mingyu malah tertawa geli dengan tuduhan Wonwoo.

"Dasar mahluk astral!" cibir Wonwoo sinis.

"Siapa yang kau bilang astral?"

"Bukan siapa siapa, hanya seorang penguntit yang menyebalkan bernama Kim Mingyu!"

"Hey nona, aku tidak menguntit mu asal kau tau saja! Memangnya hanya kau saja yang ingin pulang!"

Wonwoo mendelik karena di panggil 'nona' oleh Mingyu, harga dirinya seperti di injak injak. Namun sekali lagi Wonwoo terlalu lelah untuk meladeni Mingyu yang menyebalkan itu.

"Kau itu sebenarnya marah padaku karena apa si? Aku tidak pernah merasa berbuat jahat padamu, kau saja yang terus memancing emosiku! Oh, apa jangan jangan Jeonghan hyung benar, kau marah padaku karena aku selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama! Kau marah karena aku merebut posisimu! Iya kan?"

Mingyu tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis, hingga Wonwoo tidak menyadari itu.

"Hmm, ya jika menurutmu begitu!"

Wonwoo menoleh menatap Mingyu yang berada di sampingnya,

 _ **Oh jadi benar karena itu**_ , batin Wonwoo.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu berhenti menggangguku? Aku lelah sungguh!"

Sekarang Mingyu menoleh menatap Wonwoo hingga ia bisa melihat mata Wonwoo yang tajam namun lembut disaat yang bersamaan.

"Tidak ada!" jawab Mingyu singkat.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung,

"Maksudnya?"

"Tidak ada, jangan lakukan apa pun!"

"Lalu aku harus membiarkanmu menggangguku, begitu! Oh tidak terimakasih! Sekarang katakan apa mau mu dan berhenti menggangguku!"

"Yang aku mau hanya mengganggumu, karena itu sangat menyenangkan!"

"Sampai kapan?"

"Sampai kapan pun aku mau!"

"Huh, terserah! Aku amat sangat membencimu!"

Tak lama bus pun datang, namun sebelum Wonwoo benar benar melangkah pergi tangan Mingyu menahan lengannya.

"Tunggu, aku lupa sesuatu!"

"Apa? Cepatlah bus ini bukan taksi okke!"

Dan Mingyu pun mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dari dalam tasnya.

"Tadi sore Mr. Kim menitipkan kue ini padaku, beliau bilang kau membantunya sejak siang dan belum makan apa apa!"

Wonwoo meraih bungkusan itu.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau ada di ruang indor basket, ya sudah terimakasih!"

Tanpa basa basi Wonwoo naik ke dalam bus, namun ia berbalik sejenak menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau tidak naik?"

"Dan satu bus denganmu, Oh tentu saja tidak, aku naik taksi saja! Oya, tadi karena aku juga lapar, kue itu aku makan sebagian, jadi setengahnya lagi buatmu ya! Da~~~"

Mingyu pun melambaikan tangannya pada Wonwoo.

"DASAR MAHLUK ASTRAL TIDAK BERGUNA! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

"AKU JUGA~~

HATI HATI DI JALAN~~

SEMOGA TIDAK ADA YANG MERAMPOKMU YA!"

Tatapan membunuh Wonwoo masih saja tertuju pada Mingyu meskipun pintu bus sudah tertutup, dan bus berjalan, Mingyu hanya tersenyum manis dan masih melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Mingyu dan Wonwoo masih saja sama, meskipun sudah berada di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas, perilaku mereka masih saja tidak berubah.

Mungkin intensitas pertengkaran mereka menjadi dua atau tiga kali lipat lebih sering dari biasanya.

Mingyu masih terus mengganggu Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo masih dengan sikap emosinya menghadapi Mingyu.

Jeonghan sendiri sudah tidak heran jika teman dekatnya itu selalu marah marah karena kesal, sekarang ia mulai mengerti apa alasan Mingyu yang selalu mengganggu Wonwoo.

Bagaiman Jeonghan tau?

Choi Seungcheol,

Ya Seungcheol lah alasannya.

Dulu Seungcheol sering sekali menggangu dirinya, tanpa alasan seperti yang di lakukan Mingyu pada Wonwoo. Namun, cara kerja otak Seungcheol dan responnya terhadap suatu perasaan lebih cepat di bandingkan dengan Mingyu.

Seungcheol menyukai Jeonghan, hanya itu alasannya. Dan mengapa ia mengganggu Jeonghan? Jawabannya sangat sederhana, Seungcheol hanya ingin dekat dengan Jeonghan, Seungcheol hanya ingin Jeonghan selalu memikirkannya, Seungcheol hanya ingin dipandang orang lain jika hanya dia yang berhak atas Yoon Jeonghan.

Seungcheol menyatakan perasaannya pada Jeonghan saat libur kenaikan kelas tiga , dan Jeonghan menerimanya. Ia tidak perlu terkejut, meskipun otaknya tak sejenius Mingyu dan Wonwoo dalam hal pelajaran, tapi Jeonghan itu pandai membaca sikap seseorang.

Yah meskipun pada awalnya ia ragu jika Mingyu menyukai Wonwoo, tapi semua begitu jelas sekarang. Saat mereka sudah kelas tiga, saat kelulusan sudah di depan mata, dan tentu saja ada kelulusan pasti ada perpisahan.

Jeonghan hanya yakin jika Mingyu sedang menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Mingyu itu sangat berbeda dengan Seungcheol, laki laki itu mungkin terlalu malu atau gengsi untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Wonwoo.

.

.

Ujian akhir tinggal satu minggu lagi, namun Wonwoo masih saja membantu Mr. Kim guru matematikanya. Sudah sejak kelas satu Wonwoo sering membantu Mr. Kim sepulang sekolah, alasannya adalah Mr. Kim itu guru yang baik dan cara menerangkan pada murid juga terbilang sangat mudah di pahami. Tapi Wonwoo merasa iba melihat Mr. Kim yang sudah lumayan tua dan fisiknya tidak terlalu sehat harus bekerja begitu keras.

Jadi Wonwoo berinisiatif membantu guru nya itu suka rela dan tidak mengharapkan apapun, meskipun terkadang Mr. Kim membelikannya makanan. Ya Wonwoo sering menolaknya sopan.

Namun menurut pandangan murid lain yang tidak menyukai Wonwoo, tindakan Wonwoo itu semata mata hanya untuk mencari muka di depan Mr. Kim dan songsaenim yang lainnya.

.

.

"Ya Kang Seulgi! Kau yakin akan melakukannya lagi?"

"Aku yakin Wendy, sangat yakin! Kalau kau tidak mau membantu, lebih baik pergi sana. Aku dan Irene bisa melakukannya tanpa kau!"

"Tapi, apa kau tidak jera? Terakhir kali kita mengerjai Wonwoo, si tiang listrik itu menyiram kita dengan air kolam. Sungguh aku malu jika harus pulang sekolah dengan baju basah kuyup, bau amis pula! Sudahlah Seulgi, Mingyu tidak akan diam saja jika ia tau kita mengerjai Wonwoo!"

"Itu karena kita terlalu lengah, aku yakin kali ini kita lolos dari pengawasan Mingyu. Anak seperti Wonwoo itu pantas mendapatkan ini semua, dia itu penjilat, bisanya hanya mencari muka di depan songsaenim!"

"Sudahlah Wendy, jangan khawatir, aku dan Seulgi akan sukses mengerjai Wonwoo kali ini. Kita balas perbuatan sok pahlawan Mingyu pada Wonwoo!"

"Terserah kalian, aku tidak ikut!"

Wendy pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Seulgi dan Irene, mereka bertiga adalah teman sekelas Wonwoo yang tidak menyukai dirinya. Mereka muak melihat banyak songsaenim yang memuji Wonwoo, terlebih sikap Wonwoo terhadap Mr. Kim. Namun Wendy sendiri sudah tidak mau lagi menjahili Wonwoo, karena ia tidak ingin berakhir mengenaskan di tangan Kim Mingyu.

"Irene~ah, menurutmu kenapa Mingyu sampai melakukan balas dendam kepada kita? Kalau di lihat juga kan Mingyu dan Wonwoo selalu bertengkar! Tidak mungkin kan jika mereka berteman, jadi untuk apa Mingyu membela keledai itu?"

"Aku rasa Mingyu itu menyukai Wonwoo, kau tau kan anak sepintar Mingyu pasti sulit menggambarkan perasaan sukanya. Mingyu itu sebenarnya bodoh, dia pikir sikapnya itu tidak mencolok, Ya Tuhan bahkan aku tau jika dia menyukai Wonwoo. Hanya saja Wonwoo juga sama bodohnya untuk menyadari hal itu. Jadi- sekarang apa rencanamu?"

Seulgi pun membisikkan sesuatu pada Irene dan di akhiri senyum jahat dari keduanya.

.

.

Wonwoo membungkukan tubuhnya pada Mr. Kim lalu izin untuk pulang, ia baru saja membantu Mr. Kim membawa buku buku paket matematika ke dalam perpustakaan.

Perpustakaan di sekolah mereka mewajibkan setiap orang yang masuk untuk melepas sepatu karena alasan kebersihan. Dan kini Wonwoo sedang kebingungan mencari sepatunya yang tidak ada di rak penyimpanan sepatu.

"Aku yakin meletakkannya di sini..."

Wonwoo mencari dan terus mencari sampai ia melihat sebuah benda tergantung di atas papan kelasnya, Wonwoo pun mendekat untuk melihat benda apa itu.

Dan ia terkejut saat melihat benda itu adalah sepatunya yang sudah tidak berbentuk, sepatunya sudah rusak tidak bisa di pakai.

Wonwoo pun menghela nafas berat, selalu saja seperti ini. Sejak kelas satu dia memang sering di bully, meskipun ia tidak tau siapa yang membullynya, kecuali Kim Mingyu tentu saja.

Dengan pasrah Wonwoo mengambil sepatunya dan melangakah pulang. Namun saat ia menuruni tangga,

SRET

BRUGH

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA EOMMAAAA!"

Wonwoo mengaduh kesakitan saat ia terpeleset, kaus kakinya terlalu licin.

Sungguh rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang, kenapa kesialannya hari ini terjadi dua kali.

Ia tak perlu khawatir ada yang melihatnya terjatuh, karena sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Hanya ada beberapa murid, tapi tetap saja.

Wonwoo pun menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding, ia masih dalam posisi terduduk. Kakinya sepertinya terkilir, dan itu membuatnya kesusahan untuk berdiri.

"Argh sakit sekali... Bagaimana aku bisa pulang jika seperti ini?"

Tak lama setelah itu ia mendengar suara kegaduhan dari lorong dekat tangga, tempat ia terjatuh, dan dari sana munculah Kim Mingyu sedang menyeret dua orang yeoja teman sekelasnya. Wonwoo dibuat terkejut melihat siapa yang sedang diseret Mingyu.

"Itu kan Irene dan Seulgi noona, kenapa mahluk astral itu menyeret mereka?" kata Wonwoo pelan masih dengan memegangi kakinya.

Brugh

Mingyu dengan wajahnya yang dingin dan aura membunuhnya itu mendorong Irene dan Seulgi hingga bersimpuh di depan Wonwoo.

"CEPAT MINTA MAAF ATAU AKU AKAN MENCEBURKAN KALIAN KE KOLAM IKAN!"

Bentak Mingyu yang tidak hanya membuat dua gadis itu terkejut, tapi Wonwoo juga.

Selama ini Wonwoo tidak pernah melihat Mingyu yang semarah itu, meskipun mereka sering bertengkar, Wonwoo lah yang sering tersulut emosi. Dan Mingyu dengan mode marah itu sangat menakutkan batin Wonwoo.

"Wo-Wonwoo~ah, ka-kami minta maaf sudah merusak sepatumu! Sungguh kami menyesal!" ucap mereka bersamaan, seperti sudah di perintahkan untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Nde."

Wonwoo sebenarnya marah saat mengetahui jika mereka berdualah pelaku pengrusak sepatunya, tapi ia lebih takut melihat Mingyu, jadi hanya itu lah yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kalian tunggu apa lagi? Cepat pergi, sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan benar benar menceburkan kalian ke kolam ikan!"

Dua gadis itu pun berdiri dan langsung lari tergesa gesa, Wonwoo masih saja bingung kenapa mereka setakut itu pada Mingyu. Tapi mau tidak mau Wonwoo merasa senang karena Mingyu melakukan hal itu, ia merasa Mingyu peduli padanya.

"Kenapa kau duduk di depan tangga seperti orang susah?"

Tanya Mingyu yang sudah kembali dalam mode sinis dan menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Aku terpeleset tau, kaki ku sakit, dan yah kau benar aku sedang susah!" jawab Wonwoo tak kalah sinis.

Bukannya balasan kata kata sinis yang Wonwoo dapat melainkan Mingyu membantunya untuk berdiri, lalu setelah itu Mingyu merendahkan tubuhnya membelakangi Wonwoo.

"Naik ke punggungku cepat!"

"Naik? Untuk apa?"

"Kau mau pulang sendirian dengan kaki terkilir ya silahkan, aku hanya berniat membantu!"

"Kau? Membantuku?

Mustahil~ Kau ini salah makan atau apa?"

"Mau kubantu atau tidak, jika tidak kutinggal saja kau sendirian!"

Sebelum Mingyu benar benar melangkah pergi Wonwoo mencegah lengannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon!"

Sungguh Mingyu tidak bisa menahan senyuman di bibirnya saat ini.

"Cepat naik!"

Titah Mingyu setelah merendahkan tubuhnya membelakangi Wonwoo.

.

.

Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo hingga halte, namun bukannya membantu Wonwoo naik bus, Mingyu malah menyetop taksi.

"Ya kenapa harus naik taksi!"

"Lalu kau mau apa? Ku gendong sampai rumahmu?"

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Kau akan sangat merepotkan jika kita naik bus! Sekarang diamlah, atau ku turun kan kau di jalan!"

Wonwoo pun akhirnya terdiam, yah sudah cukup kakinya terkilir, dan sungguh ia tidak mau mendapat masalah lagi.

 _ **Mingyu~ah, Gomawo!**_ , batin Wonwoo tersenyum.

Jujur saja ia sangat berterimakasih pada Mingyu, banyak terimakasih, karena laki laki itu sudah banyak membantunya hari ini.

Entahlah, ia belum pernah mendapat perlakuan baik dari Mingyu, hingga rasanya sedikit aneh.

.

.

Taksi pun berhenti ditaman yang berada di depan komplek perumahan tempat tinggal Wonwoo, entah apa yang ada di kepala Mingyu. Sebenarnya mereka bisa turun tepat didepan rumah Wonwoo, tapi Mingyu menolak dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

Dan karena terlalu lelah untuk berdebat, Wonwoo memilih diam dan ikut turun dari taksi, dengan bantuan Mingyu tentu saja.

Taman itu terlihat sepi, karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Ikut aku sebentar ya!"

"Terserah, jika aku menolak pun kau pasti akan memaksa!"

Jawaban sinis Wonwoo membuat Mingyu tersenyum, sesuatu didalam dadanya seperti ingin membuncah keluar. Entahlah, setiap melihat Wonwoo, Mingyu selalu merasa seperti itu.

Mingyu pun menggendong Wonwoo lagi dan membawa laki laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu kesebuah bangku taman.

"Tunggu disini, mungkin aku akan sedikit lama, tapi jangan khawatir aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!"

Wonwoo pun menganggukan kepala sekilas, dan Mingyu melangkah pergi. Namun baru beberapa meter melangkah, Mingyu berbalik dan menghampiri Wonwoo lagi dengan sedikit berlari.

"Ada apa?"

Mingyu tidak menjawab, namun ia malah melepaskan jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Wonwoo.

"Pakailah, udaranya lumayan dingin!"

Belum sempat membalas, Mingyu sudah berlari meninggalkan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sendiri benar benar bingung, tidak biasanya Mingyu bersikap seperti itu padanya. Mingyu peduli padanya, itu yang ia rasakan saat ini. Tapi sungguh, Mingyu yang peduli itu membuat hatinya sedikit terasa sesak, Wonwoo tidak mengerti, tapi ia senang.

.

.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian Kim Mingyu kembali dengan sebuah kantong plastik putih berukuran agak besar di tangannya. Wonwoo yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya bingung, apa lagi yang akan di lakukan Mingyu padanya setelah ini. Sebenarnya ia hanya cepat pulang, mandi, dan tidur.

"Apa aku lama?" tanya Mingyu setelah duduk di sebelah Wonwoo.

"Sangat, aku hampir mati kebosanan disini!" Mingyu tersenyum mendengr jawaban sinis Wonwoo.

"Tapi kau tidak mati sungguhan kan?"

"Dan jika aku mati kau lah orang yang akan aku hantui setiap hari!"

"Uhhh, sepertinya aku tidak akan takut jika hantunya itu kau. Sama sekali tidak menyeramkan!"

Wonwoo menarik nafasnya dalam dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan, dalam pikirannya berkecamuk antara ingin memukul atau mencekik teman sekelasnya itu. Sabar Jeon Wonwoo, ia tidak boleh tersulut emosi. Kim Mingyu kan memang menyebalkan sejak dulu.

"Kau bawa apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Burger dan soda, kau belum makan kan?"

Sekali lagi Wonwoo hanya bisa diam keheranan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Kim Mingyu hari ini?

"Mingyu~ah!"

"Ya? Kenapa?"

"Apakah kepala mu terbentur sesuatu? Atau dugaanku benar, mungkin kau salah makan sampai otakmu keracunan." Lagi lagi Mingyu hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Wonwoo pun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Karena hari ini kau baik sekali padaku, ya meskpun masih menyebalkan! Tapi sungguh kau ini tidak seperti biasanya!"

Mingyu menggeser duduknya mendekati Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu, anggap saja hari adalah hari spesial. Jja makan, sebelum dingin. Kita juga harus cepat pulang sebelum mati membeku!"

Wonwoo memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apa pun lagi pada Mingyu dan ikut memakan Burger yang sudahh dibelikan oleh Mingyu.

Disana, dibangku taman itu, dibawah sorot lampu taman yang cahanya cukup terang. Wonwoo merasakan suatu hal yang aneh untuk pertama kalinya. Tubuh bagian luarnya terasa dingin karena udara saat itu, tapi jantungnya yang berdegup sedikit tidak teratur dan mengalirkan darah dengan cepat membuat tubuhnya menghangat.

Rasanya ia ingin terus tersenyum, tapi Wonwoo tidak mau bertindak bodoh hingga mengundang sifat menjengkelkan Kim Mingyu untuk meledeknya.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Mingyu pun membereskan bekas sampah makanan mereka dan mebuangnya ditempat sampah terdekat, dan kembali duduk disamping Wonwoo.

.

"Wonu~ah!"

"Hm, kau memanggil ku?"

"Ya, memangnya siapa lagi!"

Wonwoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya singkat.

"Boleh ku pinjam tangan mu?"

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

Belum sempat menjawab, Mingyu sudah meraih sebelah tangan Wonwoo dan meletakan di dadanya.

"Mi-mingyu, a-apa yang aku lakukan?"

Mingyu tidak menjawab, ia malah tersenyum sembari memandangi wajah Wonwoo. Dan hal itu membuat pipi Wonwoo dihiasi oleh semburat merah jambu samar yang sangat menggemaskan dimata Mingyu.

Lama mereka seperti itu, dan hal itu membuat Wonwoo sangat kikuk.

"Mingyu lepaskan tanganku!" ucap Wonwoo pelan sembari menarik tangannya dari dada Mingyu, namun belum sempat terlepas Mingyu makin mengeratkan genggamannya dan makin merapatkan tangan Wonwoo didadanya.

"Sebentar lagi, ku muhon sebentar lagi, biarkan seperti ini!"

"T-tapi kau kan bisa melakukannya lagi lain waktu, ini sudah larut dan kita harus pulang!"

"Sebentar, ku mohon sebentar saja Wonu...

Kita sudah tidak punya waktu lagi, mungkin, ini akan jadi yang terakhir?"

Tidak biasanya Mingyu memanggil namanya, dan apa itu? Wonu? Terdengar seperti panggilan untuk mengakrabkan diri.

Entahlah, Wonwoo merasa bingung dengan situasi saat ini, sangat bingung, bahkan ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku Wonu..."

"Maaf untuk?"

Mingyu pun menggeleng dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri di wajahnya.

Tampan,

Satu kata yang langsung terlintas di benak Wonwoo saat melihat Mingyu tersenyum.

Entah memang Mingyu tidak pernah menunjukan senyum itu, atau memang dirinya saja yang tidak pernah memperhatikan.

"Kajja kita pulang, cepat naik kepunggungku!"

"Nde..."

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Wonwoo pun di isi dengan keheningan dari keduanya, mereka sangat dekat tapi sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Sesampainya di rumah Wonwoo, Mingyu disambut oleh Ibu Wonwoo yang terlihat sangat khawatir, dan berulang kali mengucapkan terimakasih pada Mingyu. Tidak lupa tawaran untuk mampir yang dengan halus ditolak oleh Mingyu dengan alasan ia sudah terlambat pulang dan takut dimarahi orang tuanya. Ibu Wonwoo pun mempersilahkannya, sebenarnya Mingyu tidak pulang pun orang tuanya tidak akan mencarinya. Kecuali jika membutuhkan sesuatu, baru lah mereka akan mencari Mingyu.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, pikiran Mingyu berkecamuk. Ia sudah melakukannya, setidaknya ia sudah memberikan Wonwoo kesan baik dari dirinya.

.

.

Setelah kejadian hari itu, Seulgi dan Irene sedikit sungkan terhadap Wonwoo. Mereka bahkan kabur saat Wonwoo menyapa mereka. Dan bukan hanya dua gadis itu yang menjauhi Wonwoo, Mingyu yang biasanya mengganggu dirinya juga mulai menjauh. Laki laki itu selalu berusaha menghindari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo seharusnya senang saat Mingyu sudah tidak mengganggunya lagi, itu kan yang ia inginkan sejak dulu. Namun kenyataannya berbeda, Wonwoo merasakan sebuah kekosongan, hampa, dan sepi.

Seperti ada yang hilang.

Meskipun logikanya terus menyangkal, tapi hatinya tidak pernah bisa berbohong.

Ia merindukan Mingyu yang dulu, sangat.

Terlebih lagi setelah kejadian malam itu.

"Hey Wonwoo, kenapa kau terus melamun?" tanya Seungcheol yang sedang makan bersama dengan Jeonghan dan dirinya.

"Aku tidak melamun Seungcheol hyung, aku hanya sedang bad mood! Tolong bedakan itu!"

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti melamun!"

TUK~

"APPO!" aduh Seungcheol sembari memegangi kepalanya yang di pukul Wonwoo menggunakan sendok.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa si, kalau aku melamun pastinya aku tidak akan langsung merespon ucapanmu hyung!"

"YA DASAR DONGSAENG KURANG AJAR! Chagiya~~~ Wonwoo memukul kepalaku!" rengek Seungcheol pada Jeonghan, dan Jeonghan pun hanya terkekeh sembari mengelus pelan kepala Seungcheol.

Wonwoo yang melihat hal itu hanya mengumpat dalam hati, seharusnya ia tidak menerima ajakan Jeonghan untuk makan bersama Seungcheol.

Ia terlihat seperti obat nyamuk.

"Wonwoo~ah, sepetinya Mingyu memperhatikanmu sejak tadi!"

Ucapan Jeonghan itu pun berhasil membuat Wonwoo membulatkan mata.

"Mingyu? Dimana?"

Seungcheol yang duduk di samping Jeonghan dan berada di sebrang Wonwoo pun menunjuk dengan dagunya sekilas ke arah kanan.

Lalu Wonwoo menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Mingyu yang sedang menatapnya, namun Mingyu tidak langsung mengalihkan tatapannya, laki laki itu malah menatap Wonwoo tajam.

Dan Wonwoo langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya sedatar mungkin dan kembali menoleh ke depan.

"Wonwoo~ah, sepertinya aku sudah jarang melihat kau dan Mingyu bertengkar! Kalian sudah berbaikan ya?"

Wonwoo hanya mengernyitkan dahinya menatap Seungcheol aneh.

"Tidak, dan tidak akan pernah!"

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat murung saat Mingyu menjauhimu, kau merindukannya ya?" Seungcheol pun menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Wonwoo.

"Ya Jeonghan hyung, aku bingung bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dengan laki laki dengan mulut cerewet seperti ini! Kalau kau izinkan, aku akan menyumpal mulutnya dengan bola basket!" jawab Wonwoo kesal.

"Silahkan saja, lakukan sesukamu!" Seungcheol membulatkan matanya, ia tidak menyangka kekasihnya akan menjawab seperti itu.

"Ya chagia, kenapa kau tega sekali!"

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus tidak tega?"

"Yak aku ini kekasihmu!"

Dan Wonwoo tersenyum geli melihat pertengkaran pasangan yang ada di depannya saat ini, tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata itu masih memperhatikannya dalam sendu.

.

.

Setelah ujian akhir usai sikap Mingyu masih sama, ia masih menghindari Wonwoo. Dan hal itu membuat Wonwoo gusar, entahlah, dia merasakan kehilangan yang sangat menyakitkan.

Seperti-

Patah hati.

Dan itu tidak baik bagi otaknya, ia lebih memilih sakit kepala karena mengerjakan banyak tugas dan ulangan yang sulit dari pada harus patah hati.

Ya, itu menurut Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Wonwoo menceritakan perasaannya pada mereka, orang yang Wonwoo percaya. Dan mereka mengatakan jika Wonwoo sedang patah hati.

Tapi otak jenius Wonwoo itu belum pernah mengatasi hal seperti ini, ia sulit mencari jalan keluar dari hal bernama patah hati. Saat otaknya berpikir ia bahagia dan senang, tapi hatinya mengatakan hal lain.

Otak dan hatinya semakin kacau saat ia mengkonsultasikan masalahnya pada sang kakak, Minho. Sungguh laki laki itu sangat tidak berguna, malah menambah kacau semuanya, batin Wonwoo.

Minho mengatakan jika Wonwoo sebenarnya patah hati pada Mingyu karena Wonwoo sudah jatuh cinta pada laki laki itu. Awalnya Wonwoo hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Minho yang menurutnya mengada-ngada, namun setelah pembicaraan mereka selesai Wonwoo malah semakin memikirkan dua hal itu.

Patah hati dan Jatuh Cinta,

Sungguh dirinya tidak bisa menerima hal semacam itu. Kinerja otaknya bahkan kacau.

.

Wonwoo termenung di bangku halte sendirian, bahkan ia melewatkan tiga bus yang sudah datang. Ia merasa enggan untuk beranjak.

Tak lama setelah itu hujan turun dengan derasnya, dan hal itu sedikit mengalihkan perhatian Wonwoo.

Bukannya menunggu bus dan berteduh, Wonwoo malah melangkahkan kakinya. Ia berjalan dalam hujan, tidak mempedulikan seragamnya yang basah kuyup.

Baru beberapa meter, ia melihat Mingyu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Ia juga tidak menggunakan payung, mereka sama sama basah kuyup.

"Dasar bodoh! Setidaknya berteduhlah di halte jika kau memang tidak ingin pulang!" itulah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Mingyu setelah sekian lama mendiamkan Wonwoo.

"Apa pedulimu? Kau bahkan menghindariku tanpa alasan, sekarang apa lagi salahku, huh?"

Jantung Wonwoo berdenyut nyeri, sakit, rasanya sangat sakit.

Bahkan ia mulai menangis, meski tidak kentara karena air hujan yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Dulu...

Dulu kau, yang memintaku untuk berhenti mengganggumu kan?"

Ya, Wonwoo memang pernah meminta Mingyu untuk berhenti mengganggunya.

Tapi itu tidak penting lagi sekarang.

"Mingyu bodoh! Dulu memang aku memintamu untuk berhenti, tapi sekarang-"

Wonwoo menghentikan ucapannya, dan sejenak ia menarik nafasnya dalam dalam.

"Tolong,

Kumohon jangan berhenti,

kau membuat ku kacau!

Aku akan melakukan apa pun asalkan kau tidak behenti menggangguku!"

Persetan dengan harga diri, Wonwoo hanya ingin Mingyu nya yang dulu kembali.

Suara Wonwoo terdengar sangat parau, Mingyu tau jika Wonwoo sedang menangis.

"Jangan, jangan lakukan apa pun!"

"Kenapa Mingyu? Kenapa?"

"Karena sudah saatnya aku berhenti mengganggumu! Ku mohon, buatlah ini mudah, jangan mempersulit diriku!" ucap Mingyu setengah menjerit.

Dan setelah itu Wonwoo menangis semakin kencang sembari berteriak 'Mingyu bodoh'. Dan Mingyu sendiri sebenarnya sangat ingin memeluk Wonwoo saat ini, namun itu semua tidak mungkin ia lakukan.

Mingyu tidak ingin menunda lagi, ia harus membuat Wonwoo menyerah dan melupakannya.

"Aku pergi!"

Dan Mingyu pun meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian di tengah hujan.

"Aku membencimu Kim Mingyu!"

Teriakan Wonwoo itu menyayat hatinya, namun Mingyu tetap melangkah menjauh.

 _ **Ini sudah benar, jangan sakiti Wonwoo lebih dari ini, maafkan aku Wonwoo.**_

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu Wonwoo mengalami demam yang tak kunjung reda, dan harus di rawat di rumah sakit selama satu minggu.

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang menjenguk Wonwoo, bahkan Seulgi, Irene dan Wendy ikut menjenguknya.

"Wonwoo~ah, cepat sembuh! Kau harus hadir di wisuda kelulusan kita!" ucap Wendy sembari tersenyum.

Di sisi lain ada Seulgi dan Irene yang masih tidak enak hati pada Wonwoo, mereka merasa bersalah sudah mengerjai teman mereka yang sebenarnya baik itu.

"Ne, aku akan cepat sembuh! Pastinya aku datang ke wisuda kelulusan kita!

Oya, Seulgi dan Irene noona, terimakasih sudah ikut menjengukku bersama Wendy noona!"

Seulgi pun mendekat.

"Kami juga ingin minta maaf pada mu Wonwoo~ah, selama ini kami sering membully mu, dan ku pikir lagi sebenarnya kami hanya iri padamu! Jadi sekali lagi kami minta maaf!"-Seulgi

"Kami sangat menyesal!"-Irene

"Aku sudah memaafkan kalian! Kita kan teman!"

Dan ucapan Wonwoo itu mengundang kekehan mereka semua, ya, semua terasa lebih baik sekarang. Meskipun sebenarnya Wonwoo masih menunggu seseorang, tapi sepertinya mustahil.

"Apa Mingyu sudah datang menjengukmu? Tadi kulihat dia ada di lobi rumah sakit!"

Pertanyaan Irene itu berhasil membulatkan mata Wonwoo.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, tadi kami sempat bertemu dengannya. Ku kira dia akan menjengukmu, dia juga membawa buah buahan!"

"Tidak, dia tidak datang ke sini. Mungkin saja dia akan menjenguk orang lain! Sudahlah!"

Seulgi tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi kecewa Wonwoo.

"Hey Jeon Wonwoo, mungkin saja Mingyu menunggu kami pergi dulu baru dia menjengukmu. Ku pikir kalian membutuhkan privasi untuk bicara!"

"Seulgi benar, sebaiknya kami cepat pulang. Ku harap Mingyu akan membuatmu cepat sembuh!"

Dan setelah berpamitan mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan Wonwoo di kamar rawatnya, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih gusar.

Apakah benar Mingyu akan menjenguknya?

.

Namun setelah menunggu hingga jam besuk telah usai, Mingyu masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Wonwoo sedih, ia kecewa, sangat kecewa. Ia hanya berharap bisa memutar waktu kembali ke saat saat Mingyu mengganggunya.

Sungguh Wonwoo serasa ingin mati saja karena sangat merindukan Mingyu. Ia sudah mau mengakui jika ia Jatuh cinta pada Mingyu, dan patah hati karena laki laki itu menjauhinya. Tapi kenapa Mingyu harus menjauhinya? Apa masalahnya?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Wonwoo merasa pusing.

.

.

.

Hari wisuda kelulusan pun tiba, semua murid yang telah berjuang mati matian selama tiga tahun pun kini dapat tersenyum lega. Hampir keseluruhan murid kelas tiga lulus dengan nilai yang baik, itu semua modal awal untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang mereka inginkan.

Senyum, tawa, canda, menghiasi wajah mereka semua. Termasuk Wonwoo tentu saja, ia hanya tidak ingin terus terusan terpuruk. Lagi pula ia harus memanfaatkan moment perpisahan ini dengan baik, setidaknya sekarang ia merasa keputusan untuk pindah ke Seoul bukanlah hal buruk. Ia bersyukur karena disini ia mendapatkan banyak teman baru, dengan budaya dan bahasa yang berbeda tentu saja. Di tempat ini juga ia merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta sekaligus patah hati, meskipun ia terlambat untuk menyadari itu.

Wonwoo bertekad untuk menyapa dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Mingyu, meskipun Wonwoo sendiri ragu jika Mingyu akan meresponnya. Sepertinya mustahil, tapi kenapa tidak mencoba dulu. Mungkin saja Mingyu sudah mau bicara dengannya lagi.

Suara tepuk tangan mulai bergemuruh saat salah seorang perwakilan siswa naik ke podium untuk berpidato singkat,dan anak itu adalah Lee Seokmin mantan ketua osis yang sangat berwibawa, mungkin banyak yang bertanya tanya mengapa bukan Wonwoo yang berpidato. Sebenarnya dewan guru mengajukan Wonwoo untuk berpidato karena sekali lagi ia mendapatkan peringkat teratas pada kelulusan kali ini, namun Wonwoo menolak. Ia merasa Seokmin lebih pantas berpidato, karena Seokmin adalah ketua osis yang hebat pada masanya. Lagi pula Wonwoo tidak ingin seluruh isi sekolah bahkan wali murid mendengar aksen Koreanya yang masih bercampur dengan aksen britishnya.

Dan tentu saja Seokmin mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada Wonwoo, ia tidak menyangka Wonwoo akan menunjuknya.

Setengah jam berlalu dan acara wisuda berlangsung meriah, namun Wonwoo masih belum menemukan Mingyu. Dan beberapa menit kemudian beberapa mata teralihkan oleh Mingyu yang baru saja datang.

Ia datang dengan pesonanya, tampan, sangat tampan, batin semua orang termasuk Wonwoo.

Mingyu duduk beberapa bangku disebelah kanan Wonwoo, dan tentu saja pandangan Wonwoo tak lepas dari sosok yang jujur saja ia sangat nantikan kehadirannya.

Desiran halus darahnya yang terasa menyenangkan disertai degupan jantung yang lambat laun makin cepat. Wonwoo mengulas senyum senang, ia merasa sedikit lega bisa melihat Mingyu lagi.

Merasa di perhatikan Mingyu balik menatap Wonwoo dan membuat namja bermata tajam itu gugup dan mengalihkan pandangannya kesembarang arah. Mingyu tersenyum samar, Wonwoo terlihat sangat menggemaskan jika seperti itu.

Mingyu bersyukur Wonwoo sudah sehat dan bisa mengikuti acara wisuda ini, karena banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia katakan pada Wonwoo. Tentang perasaannya, tentang semuanya. Mingyu hanya ingin memperjelas semuanya, agar Wonwoo tidak tersakiti karena dirinya.

Ya Mingyu harus bicara.

.

.

Setelah acara wisuda selesai, Wonwoo menyempatkan diri untuk berfoto dengan teman temannya. Ia mengatakan pada orang tuanya untuk pulang terlebih dahulu karena ia akan menghadiri pesta kelulusan yang diadakan di sebuah kafe dekat dengan sekolah.

Wonwoo tidak melihat Mingyu dimana pun, ia kecewa, tentu saja ia kecewa. Karena baru sebentar ia melihat Mingyu dan sekarang laki laki itu sudah menghilang lagi.

"Kau ikut kan?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Ya, tentu saja hyung!"

"Kalau begitu ayo berangkat bersama!" sahut Seungcheol.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku masih ada urusan!" jawab Wonwoo namun pandangannya mengedar kesegala arah seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih? Mencari sesuatu?" tanya Jeonghan heran.

"Hah? Tidak, tidak! Cepat kalian harus bergegas aku akan menyusul setelah aku menyelesaikan urusanku!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami duluan!"

Setelah kepergian Seungcheol dan Jeonghan, Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya kesembarang arah. Ia tidak tau harus kemana, tapi intinya Wonwoo hanya ingin bertemu dengan Mingyu.

Namun langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kelasnya, ia melihat kedalam tempat itu. Kelas yang memiliki banyak kenangan, dan sekarang ia harus pergi ketempat baru lainnya.

Wonwoo terdiam cukup lama hingga ia menolehkan pandangannya kesamping karena mendengar derap langkah kaki seseorang.

Dan Mingyu pun berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Mingyu sinis, oh rupanya Kim Mingyu sudah kembali menjadi Kim Mingyu yang dulu batin Wonwoo.

Meskipun sinis tapi Wonwoo merindukan sosok Mingyu yang seperti ini.

"Kelas!"

"Huh, kau tidak ikut pesta?"

"Ya aku akan ikut, tapi setelah aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan seseorang!"

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

"Namanya Kim Stupidgyu, teman ah bukan, musuh dikelasku yang sangat menyebalkan. Aku butuh berbicara dengannya!"

Mingyu lagi lagi tersenyum samar,

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita memang butuh bicara, karena aku juga harus menyelasaikan urusanku denganmu Jeon Wopabbo! Ikut aku!"

Wonwoo yang tadinya akan membalas ucapan Mingyu pun mengurungkan niatnya karena tangan kirinya sudah digandeng oleh Mingyu, diseret lebih tepatnya, dan Wonwoo hanya diam mengikuti langkah Mingyu yang entah akan dibawa kemana dirinya nanti.

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahi saat Mingyu membawanya ke tengah tengah lapangan basket.

"Dengar, aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu, dan aku hanya ingin menyampaikan tiga hal padamu!"

"Cih, sok sibuk!"

"Sungguh waktu ku tidak banyak!"

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan!"

Mingyu pun sejenak menghela nafasnya sebelum berbicara.

"Pertama, terimakasih! Terimakasih sudah hadir dalam hidupku!"

Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, kenapa bahasa Mingyu menjadi cheesy seperti itu.

"Kau baru saja menggombaliku ya? Dan kau jauh jauh mengajakku kesini hanya untuk itu?" " tanya Wonwoo sembari memicingkan matanya.

"Oh diamlah,

yang kedua maaf!

Aku minta maaf karena terkadang aku membuatmu marah dan kesal!"

"Terkadang kau bilang? Kau ini setiap bertemu denganku pasti membuatku marah kau tau!"

"Tapi kau merindukanku setengah mati kan, saat aku berhenti mengganggumu?"

Skak mat,

Wonwoo berhenti saat ia akan akan berbicara, entahlah, apa yang dikatakan Mingyu benar adanya. Jadi Wonwoo tak bisa mengelak.

"Ya, tidak usah dijawab aku sudah tau jawabannya!"

"Gezzz, cepat selesaikan bodoh!" Mingyu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah malu Wonwoo.

Sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, Mingyu meraih dan menggenggam kedua tangan Wonwoo dan membawa kedepan dadanya. Sontak Wonwoo menahan nafasnya untuk sesaat.

"Yang ketiga,

Aku ingin kau tau jika selama ini aku mencintaimu Jeon Wonwoo!"

Rahang Wonwoo serasa ingin jatuh dan kakinya terasa lemas, wajah Mingyu entah mengapa terlihat berkali kali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Dan sepertinya udara mulai menghilang karena ia kesusahan untuk bernafas.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Wonwoo, Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Wonwoo. Perlahan tapi pasti ia menyentuh bibir Wonwoo dengan bibirnya, hanya sebuah kecupan lembut dan dalam. Nyawa Wonwoo seakan terbang, aroma Mingyu terhirup dan menjadi sangat memabukkan.

Merasa sudah cukup, Mingyu pun menjauhkan wajahnya dan mendapati wajah merona Wonwoo yang terlihat sangat indah. Ia pasti akan merindukan hal ini nantinya.

"Mi-mingyu aku- kau- aku-"

"Tidak, jangan katakan apapun sekarang! Waktu ku sudah habis dan aku harus pergi!

Tapi sebelum aku pergi, berikan dasimu!"

Wonwoo yang masih belum mengerti pun hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya samar.

"Cepat berikan dasimu!"

"U-untuk apa?"

"Lepas saja dasi mu dan berikan padaku!"

Dan Wonwoo melepaskan dasi miliknya lalu memberikannya pada Mingyu.

Wonwoo masih tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan oleh laki laki didepannya itu. Setelah mendapatkan dasi Wonwoo, Mingyu mengikatkan dasi itu pada lengan kirinya dan melepas dasi miliknya. Mingyu juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Wonwoo, yaitu mengikat dasi miliknya di lengan Wonwoo.

"Jaga dasi ini baik baik, jangan sampai hilang karena aku akan mengambilnya kembali!"

"Memangnya kau mau kemana? Kau sudah seenak kepalamu menciumku lalu kau mau pergi begitu saja?"

"Ssttt, sudah diamlah! Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu sekarang, jadi diam saja saat aku melakukan apapun, mengerti?"

Bukannya menjawab Wonwoo malah menunduk dan langsung terisak pelan, namun Mingyu masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Wonu~ah, jangan menangis, maafkan aku!"

Perlahan Wonwoo pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan hal itu membuat jantung Mingyu berdenyut nyeri. Sungguh ia tidak bisa melihat Wonwoo menangis seperti ini, itu terlalu menyakitkan.

"Sssst, jangan menagis, kumohon... setidaknya jangan buat diriku semakin terlihat brengsek!"

"Kau- hiks- kau sudah membuatku jatuh cinta dan patah hati hiks- lalu kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku tanpa permisi hiks- dan kau- kau akan pergi begitu saja tanpa- hiks- tanpa memberiku kejelasan? Kau jahat Kim Mingyu! Kau jahat!"

Tangis Wonwoo pun pecah, dan Mingyu menarik perlahan tubuh ramping itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Maaf... Aku memang egois... Maaf Wonu...

Kau tau, ku pikir perasaanku tidak akan pernah terbalas, tapi setelah kau bilang jika kau jatuh cinta padaku, itu membuatku lega. Maaf aku mendiamkanmu, ku pikir dengan cara itu aku bisa melupakanmu, tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku malah semakin mencintaimu...

Wonu~ah, ayahku tidak akan menyukai jika anaknya memiliki kekasih sebelum ia sukses meneruskan perusahaannya. Dan hal itu membuatku pesimis, tapi sekarang jalan pikiranku berubah. Aku akan memperjuangkan mu! Aku janji!

Setelah ini aku akan pergi ke Jerman, aku akan meneruskan study ku disana selama kurang lebih 4 tahun. Dengan jarak yang jauh dan waktu yang lama, mau kah kau menunggu ku?"

"Hmmm..." Wonu hanya mengangguk samar dalam pelukan Mingyu.

Mingyu pun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum memandang wajah Wonwoo, perlahan ia kecup sayang kening Wonwoo sembari mengusap air mata laki laki itu.

"Tunggu aku! Aku janji akan kembali! Dan saat itu tiba, aku akan mengambil dasi ini lagi. Anggap saja sebagai tawanan, dan terimakasih kau sudah mau jujur padaku! Aku mencintaimu Jeon Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo tersenyum, ya Kim Mingyu, ia akan menunggu laki laki itu dan menagih janjinya. Wonwoo juga berjanji akan menjaga dasi Mingyu dengan baik, sampai Mingyu kembali.

 ** _Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Mingyu..._**

 ** _._**

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

withloveJeonukim


	2. Chapter 2

**~After 4 Years~**

 **DASI SEQUEL**

 **Pairing: Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo**

 **MEANIE**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning: BoyXBoy, YAOI, TYPO BERTEBARAN**

 **ONESHOOT**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING MY LOVEY READERS...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

AUTHOR POV

Udara dingin mengiringi bulan penutupan tahun ini, pemandangan di luar terlihat putih karena tertutup salju. Jangan lupakan mantel mantel tebal dan sepatu boot yang belakangan ini menjadi fashion harian bagi semua orang, ya mereka melakukannya hanya sekedar untuk mencari kehangatan.

Pemuda itu, Jeon Wonwoo, sesekali menggosok ujung hidung mancungnya yang memerah karena udara yang sangat dingin. Duduk sendirian di halte menunggu bus yang akan membawanya pulang bukanlah perkara mudah mengingat suhu yang terus saja turun. Udara di Seoul saat ini memang berada di titik minus yang tidak terlalu dingin, tapi mampu membekukan tangan tangan telanjang tanpa sarung tangan.

Wonwoo sendiri terpaksa berada di luar selimut hangatnya karena ada beberapa urusan yang harus ia lakukan. Sebenarnya ia lebih suka bergelung di tempat tidur dengan suhu penghangat ruangan yang tinggi, namun pekerjaannya di kantor merengek manja untuk segera di selesaikan.

Selesaikan sekarang dan kau bisa mendapatkan liburan panjang akhir tahunmu. Yeah, hal itu lah yang membuat Wonwoo rela untuk lembur menyelesaikan sebanyak mungkin pekerjaannya. Saat ini masih awal bulan Desember, namun target Wonwoo adalah menyelesaikan semuanya di pertengahan bulan hingga ia selalu pulang selarut ini. Lagi pula ini juga tahun pertamanya sebagai seorang pegawai, jadi sebagai 'anak baru' Wonwoo harus bisa memanfaatkan waktunya seefisien mungkin.

Wonwoo merupakan seorang editor di PLEDIS MAGZ, majalah fashion dan bisnis mingguan yang sangat terkenal di Korea Selatan dan negara lainnya, tentu saja setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya dengan nilai terbaik ia akan sangat mudah di terima ditempat itu.

.

Akhir tahun ini juga menjadi begitu berarti bagi Wonwoo, karena ini adalah tahun terakhir Mingyu berada di Jerman. Selama 4 tahun terakhir, mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh yang sangat menyiksa. Bayangkan saja, kalian menjalin sebuah hubungan, dan dalam kurun waktu 4 tahun sama sekali tidak bisa bertatap muka secara nyata.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo selama ini bertahan dengan mengandalkan teknologi komunikasi yang ada, meskipun sebenarnya sangat jarang bagi mereka berdua memiliki waktu untuk bisa sekedar menelepon atau video call. Perbedaan waktu yang lumayan jauh antara Seoul dan Berlin cukup membuat mereka kesulitan mendapatkan waktu yang tepat untuk sekedar melepas rindu.

TING...

Ponsel milik Wonwoo bergetar halus dan suara dentingannya terdengar cukup keras untuk memecah suasana malam yang hening di halte itu. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan ponsel hitamnya dari dalam saku mantel yang ia kenakan dan melihat sebuah pesan masuk dari seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Pesan itu dari Mingyu, dan seketika senyuman merekah di bibir Wonwoo.

From : GyuKim (^v^)

Good night, go to sleep early

then meet me in your sweet dream baby~~~

Samar bibir plump Wonwoo menyuarakan kata 'gombal' namun senyuman masih betah merekah disana. Ya, Kim Mingyu memang selalu seperti itu. Bahkan mungkin Wonwoo heran darimana laki laki itu belajar kata kata 'Cheesy', dan jangan lupakan pesan yang selalu di kirim Mingyu setiap malam padanya. Mungkin saja Mingyu memiliki sebuah kamus gombalan tak bermutu dengan jutaan kata di dalamya, tapi tetap saja Wonwoo akan tersipu dengan gombalan tak bermutu itu.

Wonwoo mengecek jam di ponselnya setelah membalas pesan dari Mingyu, dan sudah pukul 22.30 waktu korea selatan. Wonwoo yakin saat ini Mingyu masih sibuk karena disana masih jam 3 sore, laki laki itu pasti sedang menyelesaikan semua urusannya untuk pulang ke Korea tahun depan.

Sebenarnya Mingyu sudah lulus kuliah setahun lalu, tapi ia diminta oleh ayahnya untuk magang sementara di salah satu perusahaan milik kolega sang ayah di Jerman. Jadi ia baru bisa kembali ke Seoul awal tahun depan, dan tentu saja bertemu dengan Wonwoo.

.

Wonwoo merasa ia sudah tidak sabar lagi bertemu dengan Mingyu, karena tinggal menghitung minggu saja sebenarnya. Ia mengingat bagaimana perpisahannya dengan Mingyu 4 tahun lalu, dengan masih memakai seragam kelulusan dari sekolahnya, ia mengantar Mingyu ke Bandara. Dan jangan lupakan saat ia tak berhenti menangis ketika Mingyu sudah pergi, bahkan membuat kedua orang tuanya khawatir karena ia pulang dalam keadaan berantakan.

Wonwoo tersenyum geli mengingat masa itu, ia terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja di putuskan pacarnya. Namun bulan berikutnya ia sudah ceria kembali, dan memantapkan hatinya untuk bertahan menunggu Mingyu pulang.

Lagi lagi ia tersenyum sembari menyentuh tali ransel yang ia pakai, ada sebuah benda yang terikat manis di sana. Itu dasi Mingyu, yang akan selalu ia bawa kemana pun ia pergi.

Tak lama sebuah bus datang dan Wonwoo segera beranjak menaiki bus tersebut, ia akan pulang, mandi, tidur dan bertemu Mingyu dalam mimpinya nanti. Wonwoo harap begitu.

.

.

Waktu berlalu sangat cepat, bahkan untuk saat ini tahun telah berganti menggeser satu angka ke angka lain yang berdigit lebih besar. Natal kemarin Wonwoo habiskan untuk berdoa di gereja dengan khidmat bersama keluarga besarnya, terselip ucapan syukur dalam tiap doa yang ia panjatkan. Dan tahun baru ini Wonwoo habiskan di dalam apartemen nya, bergelung di bawah hangatnya selimut biru muda yang halus dan nyaman.

Tak ada rencana apapun bagi Wonwoo, karena ia sudah menghabiskan libur natalnya bersama keluarga dan kini ia sudah kembali ke apartemennya sendiri. Pekerjaannya di kantor juga sudah selesai, dan yang saat ini ia lakukan hanya bermalas malasan sembari menunggu Mingyu pulang.

Ya, malam tahun baru pun tak akan berarti apa apa bagi Wonwoo selagi Mingyu belum ada di sisinya. Jadi jangan salahkan namja bermata rubah itu jika ia terlihat sangat malas dan sama sekali tak berniat pergi kemana pun di tahun baru ini.

Karena sebenarnya Wonwoo sudah memiliki banyak rencana yang akan ia lakukan saat (sekali lagi dan aku harus mengulangnya berkali kali) Mingyu nya pulang. Ia hanya tak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba, karena 4 tahun bukan lah waktu yang singkat untuk menjalani suatu hubungan jarak jauh. Dan sebentar lagi kekasih yang paling ia cintai itu akan pulang, bahkan pipi Wonwoo terus bersemu hangat jika mengingat hal ini.

Pesan terakhir yang Mingyu berikan dua hari yang lalu mengatakan jika laki laki itu akan berada di Seoul hari Minggu, ya, masih tiga hari lagi karena sekarang masih hari kamis, dan Wonwoo berjanji untuk menjemput Mingyu di bandara. Harus ku beritau jika Wonwoo sudah menyiapkan setelan khusus untuk pergi kebandara, bahkan ia sudah memilih sepatu mana yang akan ia pakai nanti. Wonwoo sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, mungkin ini terlihat begitu berlebihan dan Wonwoo juga terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang akan pergi kencan untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi siapa peduli, ia ingin semuanya yang terbaik untuk menyambut kedatangan pangerannya.

.

Masih dengan piyama tidur lengkap dengan sandal rumah berbulu miliknya, Wonwoo yang terlihat seperti anak usia belasan tahun itu beranjak dari kamarnya menuju pintu utama apartemennya karena sepertinya makanan yang ia pesan sudah datang. Dan ya benar saja, makanan yang ia pesan sudah datang.

Wonwoo tau jika si pengantar makanan itu menahan tawanya saat melihat wujud dirinya, namun ia tetap stay cool dan acuh, siapa peduli dengan tukang antar makanan itu. Setelah membayar Wonwoo bergegas masuk sembari bersenandung karena waktu makan sudah tiba, dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Wonwoo sudah memesan makanan kesukaannya ini selama tiga hari karena ia sangat malas beranjak dari apartemennya untuk makan di luar atau pun memasak sendiri.

Setelah meletakkan bungkusan itu di meja makan, Wonwoo menyiapkan teh hangat sebagai teman makannya. Namun sebelum namja manis itu benar benar duduk dan menikmati makanannya suara bel apartemnnya berbunyi lagi, seketika Wonwoo menghela nafas dan berat hati berjalan menuju pintu utama.

Wonwoo sudah siap untuk memaki manusia yang berani mengganggu waktu sarapan pagi menjelang siangnya yang berharga, sampai saat ia melihat seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam berponi jangan lupakan senyuman dengan gigi taring yang menawan itu. Wonwoo merasakan sekujur tubuhnya membeku, dan ia kehilangan dunianya untuk beberapa saat sebelum manusia yang berdiri di depannya itu bersuara.

"Hai!" Wonwoo masih saja diam terpaku.

"Wonu~~ Jeon Wonu..." laki laki itu Kim Mingyu, melambaikan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah 'mong' Wonwoo.

Karena tak direspon apa pun Mingyu dengan santainya masuk dan menutup pintu apartemen Wonwoo tak lupa menarik pelan tangan Wonwoo dan membawanya masuk.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan pagi menjelang siangnya yang harus di bagi dua dengan sang kekasih tercinta yang dengan kurang ajarnya datang lebih cepat tanpa memberikan kabar, Wonwoo langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan merajuk.

Sungguh kekanakan memang, tapi siapa yang tidak kesal jika kau sudah mempersiapkan yang terbaik untuk bertemu kekasihmu setelah sekian lama, tapi berakhir dengan pertemuan di pagi menjelang siang di saat kau belum mandi, dan masih mengenakan piyama.

Mingyu sendiri hanya menggeleng maklum melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, dan dengan langkah perlahan ia masuk ke kamar Wonwoo dan meletakan tasnya di atas meja nakas. Sedangkan Wonwoo sendiri duduk bersandar di ranjangnya dan sok tidak peduli pada eksistensi Mingyu dengan berpura pura fokus pada ponselnya.

"Kurasa cara menyambut kekasih yang baru datang setelah sekian lama pergi bukan dengan cara merajuk seperti ini sayang!" ucap Mingyu yang tengah memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Wonwoo.

Masih belum ada jawaban dari Wonwoo, bahkan Mingyu bisa melihat apa yang kekasihnya itu lakukan dengan ponselnya. Wonwoo hanya sedang membuka Instagram dan melihatnya tanpa minat.

"Sayang!" Wonwoo masih enggan menjawab.

Merasa gemas dengan tingkah sang kekasih, Mingyu pun menyeringai dengan ide jahil di otaknya lalu merapatkan tubuhnya pada Wonwoo. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk meraih bahu sempit sang kekasih dan membawa tubuh Wonwoo untuk bersandar padanya. Karena merasa tidak mendapatkan perlawanan, Mingyu pun melebarkan seringai dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher mulus milik Wonwoo.

"Yak dasar mesum!" Wonwoo masih bertahan di posisinya hanya saja tangannya yang kini memeluk tubuh Mingyu dengan teganya mencubit perut kekasih tampannya itu.

"Aduh, galak sekali sih! Aku kan bosan kau diamkan terus!"

"Aku marah padamu tau!"

Mingyu terkikik geli, sungguh Wonwoo yang saat ini ia lihat sangat menggemaskan. Sungguh berbeda dan lebih manja dibandingkan dengan Wonwoo yang 4 tahun lalu ia temui. Ah, mungkin karena efek rindu.

"Ya ya, kalau begitu aku minta maaf karena datang terlalu cepat. Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu kejutan sayang..." Mingyu pun mencubit pelan hidung mancung Wonwoo.

"Di maafkan tapi hanya setengah, karena aku masih kesal. Kau tau aku bahkan belum mandi, dan kau berani beraninya muncul di depan pintu apartement tanpa mengabariku dulu! Setidaknya aku ingin menyambutmu dengan kondisi yang baik, bukan dengan piyama seperti ini! Huh, 4 tahun tidak bertemu dan kau masih saja menyebalkan! Aku benci Mingyu!"

Meskipun ucapan Wonwoo terdengar sinis dan penuh kekesalan, tapi tindakannya sungguh bertolak belakang dengan ucapannya. Lihat saja bagaimana orang yang mengatakan jika ia kesal dan benci malah memeluk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada orang yang menjadi objek kekesalannya itu. Wonwoo memang kesal, tapi rasa rindunya pada sang kekasih tetap lebih besar dari apapun.

Perlahan Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Wonwoo dan mencium kepala namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu sembari tersenyum.

"Kau tetap saja harum meskipun tidak mandi, dan piyama itu membuat mu menjadi semakin terlihat imut! Ku pikir sambutan yang kau berikan itu adalah yang terbaik, setidaknya aku bisa melihat penampilanmu sehari hari yang akan terus aku lihat setelah kita menikah nanti!"

Pipi Wonwoo merona mendengar ucapan Mingyu, sungguh ide tentang pernikahan tidak pernah melintas di benaknya dan ketika Mingyu mengucapkannya membuat dadanya bergemuruh dan wajahnya jadi merona.

"Percaya diri sekali, memangnya siapa yang akan menikah denganmu!"

Dan hal berikutnya membuat Wonwoo menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu. Karena dengan cepat Mingyu merubah posisi mereka menjadi Wonwoo berada di bawah kungkungan kedua tangannya dan laki laki itu berada di atas Wonwoo, jangan lupakan seringaian mesum yang Mingyu berikan membuat tubuh Wonwoo bergetar.

"Kau! Yang akan menikah denganku itu kau! Meskipun kau menolak aku akan memaksa, ingat itu!"

Dan detik berikutnya sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di bibir Wonwoo. Meskipun hanya sebuah kecupan namun Mingyu menahan bibirnya agak lama, hingga merasa tidak ada penolakan dan laki laki itu mulai melumat halus bibir ranum kekasihnya.

Perlakuan Mingyu sempat membuat Wonwoo terkejut, namun ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Meskipun ia merasa ragu karena tidak berpengalaman dalam hal berciuman intens seperti ini (kecuali ciuman perpisahannya dengan Mingyu 4 tahun lalu) , tapi perlahan Wonwoo mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Mingyu.

.

.

Mingyu yang memulai semuanya, dengan perlahan ia melumat bibir Wonwoo dan memastikan tidak ada celah yang terlewati. Menyesap rasa manis yang memabukan dan mulai mengexlpore kedalam gua hangat milik kekasihnya itu.

"Nghhh.. Ah..."

Wonwoo mendesah pelan saat lidah kekasinya itu mulai menyentuh langit langit mulutnya pelan, kedua tangannya tidak hanya diam dan mulai meremas surai hitam Mingyu.

Puas dengan penjelajahan di gua hangat Wonwoo, Mingyu pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menyisakan pemandangan bibir Wonwoo yang merah itu semakin terlihat merekah dan bengkak akibat ulahnya.

Dan selanjutnya, bibir Mingyu beralih ke leher putih nan mulus milik kekasihnya itu. Menyesapnya dalam dalam tanpa peduli dengan erangan kesal Wonwoo, bahkan kini tangan kanannya sedang sibuk menyusup kedalam atasan piyama Wonwoo mencari kehalusan kulit sang kekasih.

"Gyu~~~ Je-jebal...

Ngh... A-aku belum nghhh..

YAK KIM MINGYU AKU BELUM MANDI!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Wonwoo berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Mingyu namun hasilnya nihil karena laki laki itu lebih kuat darinya.

"Mandinya nanti saja sayang, setelah kita selesai!"

Wonwoo menjerit saat tangan Mingyu berhasil mendapatkan nipple nya.

"YAK! Singkirkan tanganmu Gyu! Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Wonwoo pun menjadi sangat panik karena perbuatan Mingyu, dan Mingyu sendiri hanya mendengus kesal karena kegiatannya di hentikan.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu sayang, lagi pula kita sudah legal kan melakukan itu!"

"Ta-tapi aku... Ya Tuhan aku belum siap Mingyu!"

"Kau sudah lebih dari siap sayang!"

"Aku tidak, argh, aku belum siap Kim Mingyu!"

Mingyu pun memutar bola matanya malas, huh, sudah tegang seperti itu dan dia mengatakan jika dia belum siap.

"Bagian selatanmu mengatakan jika kau sudah siap sayang, oh ayolah, aku janji tidak akan kasar, okkey!"

Wonwoo hanya melirik bagian bawahnya yang di himpit tubuh Mingyu, dan tentu saja dia sudah siap sejak Mingyu menciumnya tadi, namun ia merasa belum siap karena semuanya terasa tiba tiba.

"Mi-mingyu..."

"Sstt... Aku janji akan melakukannya dengan lembut sayang!"

Dan tanpa menunggu izin dari Wonwoo, Mingyu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Tentu saja Mingyu bisa gila jika kegiatannya ini di hentikan, 4 tahun menahan semuanya bukan lah hal mudah.

Katakan saja jika Mingyu itu sudah gila sekarang. Mingyu adalah laki laki dewasa yang harus menyalurkan gejolak hormon miliknya, dan 4 tahun ia melakukannya sendirian. Dan sekarang, disaat ia sudah kembali bertemu dengan kekasihnya dan berada di suasana yang tepat gejolak itu muncul dan tidak mungkin lagi ia tahan. Selain nafsu, Mingyu juga melakukannya karena sangat merindukan pada kekasihnya itu.

Wonwoo masih ingin menolak, tapi sebagian dari dirinya sudah menyerah dengan semua sentuhan Mingyu.

"Relax saja sayang!"

Hal yang berikutnya terjadi adalah Wonwoo sudah benar benar menyerah pada Mingyu, dan mulai mengikuti permainan yang Mingyu ciptakan.

Mingyu sendiri masih sibuk dengan leher putih nan mulus itu, dan jangan lupakan tangannya masih sibuk memanjakan nipple Wonwoo yang semakin mengeras karena terangsang atas perlakuannya. Sesekali tangan Mingyu turun untuk mengelus perut datar Wonwoo yang tak kalah halus dari leher yang sedang ia jamah.

Wonwoo sudah mulai terbiasa dan menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu, dan kedua tangannya kini berada di punggung lebar Mingyu meremas sweater yang Mingyu kenakan.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Mingyu karena ia sudah berhasil melepas atasan piyama sang kekasih dan melemparnya kesisi ranjang, berikutnya sebuah sentakan halus melepaskan celana piyama Wonwoo.

Mingyu sempat terpaku melihat tubuh half naked kekasihnya, dan kini nafsunya sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Mingyu pun memberikan kesempatan Wonwoo untuk menormalkan nafasnya yang masih memburu, dan ia sibuk melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri.

Selanjutnya baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo sudah benar benar tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun, dan mereka melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda.

.

Sesuai dengan janjinya, Mingyu melakukan semuanya dengan lembut. Meskipun nafsunya sudah tak tertahankan, tapi logika tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk sadar dan tidak menyakiti Wonwoo.

Suara desahan dan erangan Wonwoo bagai nyanyian malaikat, membuat Mingyu terbang dengan sebuah kepuasan yang selama ini ia damba. Wonwoo sendiri sudah larut terlalu dalam dengan Mingyu yang berada dalam dirinya, meskipun ingin menolak tapi Mingyu telah mengalahkannya.

Tak sampai disitu saja, Mingyu bahkan membuat mahakarya berupa kelopak bunga mawar ranum di setiap inchi kulit mulus Wonwoo. Tercetak posesif dan sangat jelas, Mingyu ingin menandai di setiap jengkal tubuh sang kekasih dengan dirinya.

Dan sebuah pelepasan terakhir membuat tubuh Wonwoo merosot lemas dan tersenyum saat melihat wajah tampan Mingyu yang masih betah berada di atasnya. Satu kecupan, dua, hingga berkali kali Mingyu berikan di wajah cantik sang kekasih. Dan menuai kikikan geli dari Wonwoo.

"Terimakasih sayang..." ucap Mingyu dengan sangat tulus.

Dan jawaban Wonwoo adalah sebuah kecupan hangat pada bibir Mingyu. Setelah itu Mingyu melepaskan dirinya dan berbaring di sebelah Wonwoo sembari memeluk rubahnya posesif.

"Kau harus mau menikah dengan ku ya..." meski samar namun Wonwoo masih bisa mendengarnya karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menolak, memang sudah seharusnya kita menikah kan, bahkan kau baru saja mengambil harta ku yang paling berharga. Kalau kau tidak menikahi ku maka aku akan membunuhmu!" Mingyu terkekeh pelan dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Setelah ini apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Mingyu.

"Mmm, ada banyak hal. Mungkin hal pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah berkencan seperti pasangan lainnya, aku serius tentang hal ini. Kita sudah berpacaran 4 tahun dan sekali pun belum pernah berkencan."

"Yap, kita bisa kencan sesering yang kau inginkan! Lalu?" Mingyu pun menautkan jemarinya dengan Wonwoo.

"Lalu? Entahlah, yang ku pikirkan hanya itu, hhe..." lagi lagi dengan gemas Mingyu mencubit hidung mancung kekasihnya itu.

"Ku pikir kau ingin kita bisa tinggal bersama, setidaknya kita akan lebih mudah bertemu dengan kesibukan kita!"

"Ah, tinggal berasama ya? Aku akan tanya Mama dulu!"

Jeon Wonwoo tetap lah seorang pemuda manis yang masih polos, yah meskipun usianya sudah menginjak kepala dua. Setidaknya Mingyu bisa mengimbanginya dengan kadar kedewasaan yang lebih tinggi dan jangan lupakan bahwa ia sangat mesum.

.

.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan juga membereskan kekacauan di tempat tidur Wonwoo yang ternyata menjadi sangat berantakan akibat ulah keduanya, mereka pun bersiap siap untuk memulai kencan pertama mereka di sebuah restoran malam ini.

Awalnya Wonwoo berniat memanggil taksi, namun Mingyu mengejutkannya dengan sebuah mobil mewah yang telah terparkir di basement apartementnya. Ya, katakan saja Mingyu datang dengan mobilnya sendiri.

Selama perjalanan menuju restoran, hari sudah mulai gelap. Wonwoo terus saja tersenyum sembari melihat kearah luar, senangnya ia pikir, ini adalah kencan pertamanya dengan Mingyu. Dan Wonwoo juga berpikir jika kekasihnya itu sangat keren, karena Wonwoo jadi merasa seperti sedang berada di dalam drama yang biasa ia lihat di TV. Kekasih yang tampan, bermobil mewah, ya, untuk kali ini saja Wonwoo ingin sombong.

"Tersenyum terus, kau tidak lelah?" goda Mingyu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku sedang senang, jadi bibirku terus saja tersenyum!"

Kalau saja saat ini ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan menyetir mungkin Mingyu sudah menerjang kekasih imutnya itu. Dan akhirnya yang Mingyu lakukan hanyalah ikut tersenyum dan mengusak pelan surai hitam Wonwoo.

.

.

Kencan yang sangat romantis itu berakhir pada pukul sebelas malam karena Wonwoo dengan sikap kekanakannya merengek untuk pulang karena ia sudah mengantuk.

"Sayang kau ingin pulang atau menginap?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada manjanya.

Sejenak dahi Mingyu mengernyit heran, sejak kapan Wonwoo mau memanggilnya 'Sayang'. Meskipun selama ini Mingyu selalu memanggilnya begitu, tapi Wonwoo tidak pernah memanggil Mingyu dengan sebutan yang sama.

"Kau panggil aku apa?"

"Sayang, memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Mingyu masih belum percaya.

Namun detik berikutnya ia sadar dan langsung mengerti maksud pertanyaan Wonwoo tadi.

"Ah, tentu saja boleh, dan sangat di anjurkan! Kalau kau tidak keberatan aku akan menginap!" senyum Mingyu setengah menyeringai.

Dan Wonwoo yang sadar akan hal itu pun langsung menyadari sesuatu.

Gyut~

"Yak, kenapa kau suka sekali mencubit perutku sih?"

"Singkirkan otak mesum mu itu Kim Mingyu, hanya tidur bersama, ingat itu! Kau sudah mendapatkannya tadi kan, dan aku bersumpah akan benar benar membunuhmu jika kau melakukannya padaku lagi!"

Mingyu pun menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah, hanya tidur, aku janji sayang!"

Meskipun begitu, Mingyu tetap tidak bisa berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Namun yang terjadi setelah mereka sampai di kamar Wonwoo adalah sebuah ciuman beberapa menit hingga Wonwoo sedikit mendorong dada Mingyu karena mulai kehabisan nafas. Setelah melepas ciumannya, Mingyu dapat melihat wajah Wonwoo yang merona.

Mingyu masih saja betah dengan posisinya dan enggan untuk beranjak dari atas Wonwoo, sungguh wajah yang kini tengah ia tatap adalah wajah yang sangat ia rindukan selama tinggal di Jerman. Bukan lagi terhalang sebuah monitor PC atau layar ponsel, kini wajah Wonwoo lebih nyata bahkan ia baru saja mencium bibir merah itu. Bibir yang juga menjadi obsesinya selama ini.

Empat tahun nya terbayar sudah dengan apa yang ia dapat hari ini, Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo nya yang dulu sulit untuk ia raih kini berada sangat dekat bahkan terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Hmm, bibirmu sangat manis!"

Wonwoo tersenyum, kini ia sudah tidak gugup lagi meskipun jantungnya masih terus berdegup kencang. Dan perlahan jari jari lentiknya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh wajah Mingyu, wajahnya sedikit berubah meskipun keseluruhan wajah Mingyu tetap sesempurna dulu. Dahi yang mempesona, mata yang tajam, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang manis, dan rahangnya menjadi sangat tegas. Mingyu sudah berubah menjadi pria sekarang, bukan 'anak laki laki' lagi. dan Wonwoo bangga akan hal itu. Bahkan ia tak menyesal sudah melepaskan hal berharga miliknya untuk Mingyu.

"Wajahmu banyak berubah, jadi semakin dewasa dan benar benar menjadi pria. Huh, aku iri, wajahku masih sama saja tidak ada perubahan."

Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Wonwoo dan merubah posisinya menjadi di samping kekasihnya itu..

"Ya memang banyak yang berubah, tapi aku tetap menjadi pria-mu...

Dan kau semakin cantik sayang!" Wonwoo yang mendengarnya pun mendengus pelan.

"Aku ini tampan bukan cantik!"

"Yah, terserah kau saja! Tapi bagiku kau ini sangat cantik!"

"Yak KIM MINGYU!"

Dan hal berikutnya yang di lakukan oleh Wonwoo adalah 'Mari mencubit perut Mingyu' di atas ranjang yang membuat selimut serta sepreinya menjadi berantakan.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

Setelah pulang kerja kini Wonwoo tak harus repot repot menunggu bus di halte, karena Mingyu akan selalu menjemputnya. Dan malam ini sebelum pulang Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo untuk makan malam di sebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari kantor Wonwoo.

"Apa itu?" tanya Wonwoo setelah melihat Mingyu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Untukmu sayang!" Wonwoo pun mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Ku rasa ini bukan hari ulang tahunku!"

"Memang bukan."

"Jadi... dalam rangka apa isi dalam box ini kau berikan padaku?"

"Buka saja dan kau akan tau nanti!"

Tanpa mau menjawab lagi Wonwoo pun membuka box tersebut dan mendapati sebuah benda yang langsung membuat senyumannya menjadi cerah..

"Dasi ku?" tanya Wonwoo, lebih tepatnya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, aku ingin mengembalikan tawananku. Dan sebagai bukti dari janji ku dulu, jadi apa kau masih punya dasi ku?"

Lagi lagi Wonwoo tersenyum, dan dengan itu ia mengangkat ransel yang ia letakan di bangku samping keatas meja dan menunjukannya pada Mingyu.

"Tentu saja masih, dan selalu ikut dengan ku kemanapun aku pergi!"

"Wah, ternyata kekasihku ini posesif sekali ya!"

"Huh, memangnya tidak boleh!"

"Boleh, tentu saja boleh."

Lalu hal selanjutnya yang dilakukan oleh Mingyu adalah membuka ikatan dasi dari ransel Wonwoo dan melepasnya dari sana. Setelah itu ia mengikat kedua dasi itu, miliknya dan milik Wonwoo.

"Nah sekarang sudah lengkap, aku akan menyimpan dasinya. Sebagai gantinya aku ingin kau menjaga ini!"

Perlahan Mingyu membuka sebuah kotak kecil berisi sebuah cincin perak, mengambilnya dan memasangkannya pada jari manis nan lentik milik Wonwoo. Mengecup punggung tangan Wonwoo perlahan, dan memantapkan dirinya sekali lagi bahwa Wonwoo lah tujuannya selama ini.

"Menikahlah denganku Jeon Wonwoo, dan jaga ini untukku, jangan pernah kau lepaskan. Jadilah milikku, jadilah teman untuk menjalani sisa umurku."

Tidak pernah seyakin ini bagi Wonwoo, bukan kata kata tapi sebuah anggukan kepalanya serta air mata yang tulus sebagai jawaban atas permintaan seorang Kim Mingyu padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Mingyu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Maaf karena butuh waktu yang lama buat saya bikin sequel ini, and finally it's done,, dengan perombakan berpuluh puluh kali karena saya merasa kurang sreg sama ffnya. Dan saya mencoba untuk buat sesuatu yang belum pernah saya buat disini, yap, ini ff NC pertama saya, jadi maaf kalau memang masih sangat kurang disana. I just wanna break ma comfort zone, hhe. Dan setelah ini sudah tidak ada sequel lagi ya. Terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah mau menyisakan waktu untuk membaca ff saya yang masih banyak kekurangan ini. Buat yang selanjutnya saya akan coba untuk membuat sesuatu yang lebih bagus. Once more, thanks alot for your kindness, I'm nothing without you all.**

 **.**

 **.**

withloveJeonukim


End file.
